The present invention relates generally to systems and methods that provide for analog and digital subcarrier multiplexing a over cable TV hybrid fiber coax (HFC) system, and more particularly, to systems and methods that integrate a telephone internal access return link with an upstream data carrier using fiber media and downstream data transfer using a cable TV system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,913 discloses a method and apparatus for integrating downstream data transfer over a cable television channel with an upstream data carrier using other media. In accordance with the teachings of this patent, a split channel bridging unit is provided that includes a router that operates under the control of a control processor to route packets of information destined for a user to a modulator which is connected to the cable distribution head-end of a cable television system which serves the requesting user. The modulator encodes digital information transmitted from the router and encodes it in an RF channel to be carried by the television cable. The cable distribution head-end combines this channel with other conventional cable television sources to broadcast these channels to its users. Customer premises equipment of the user includes an RF demodulator that demodulates the RF encoded signals and a packet receiver that transmits the digital information addressed to the particular user to the user's personal computer. Upstream requests are made by the user by utilizing a modem connection over the public switched telephone network with a terminating modem contained in the split channel bridging unit. Secured low-speed control information is supported bidirectionally using a modem connection over the public switched telephone network.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/243,780 filed Feb. 4, 1999 assigned to the assignee of the present invention discloses a method and apparatus for integrating interactive local Internet access and downstream data transfer over a cable TV system with upstream data carrier using other media. Local Internet access downstream of the cable headend is provided by this invention. Customer premises equipment accesses the Internet via the local downstream data service provider with standard modem interfaces. A customer request is multiplexed on the down stream data channel. At the local cable distribution node or hub, the customer request is routed through a local Internet access subsystem to a local Internet Service Provider. The cable distribution hub includes a data channel filter that blocks the customer generated Internet traffic. The local Internet access subsystem interface returns customer destined data to the cable distribution hub. The cable distribution hub combines the local Internet access subsystem data and the downstream data and video into a composite downstream transmission containing video, downstream data and locally provided Internet data.
In order to improve upon the above-discussed systems, it would be an advance in the art to have a system and methods that is more cost-effective and that integrates a telephone internal access return link with an upstream data carrier using fiber media and downstream data transfer using a cable TV system.